


Tra uccelli ci si intende

by Illunis



Series: Chi di twitt ferisce di twitt perisce [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cora è adorabile, Sono tutti vivi sì ù-ù, post 3b, twitter fanfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2276952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illunis/pseuds/Illunis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles, Scott e il branco con twitter. Incredibile partecipazione di Derek. Ovviamente non è colpa di Cora se il fratello si è ritrovato improvvisamente iscritto sul social, no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tra uccelli ci si intende

**Author's Note:**

> Wordcount: 1848  
> Disclaimers: Ovviamente non sono miei, fidatevi che se lo fossero stati si sarebbe notato dalla quantità di scene sterek in più.  
> Note: Già, devo studiare e mi vengono fuori cose del genere… ma che dire? Il potere del fandom è troppo grande per poterne sfuggirne o/ ah, questo è colpa di Undead Social Justice bellissima fanfic basata su tumblr su quella meraviglia assoluta che è In the Flesh.  
> Chi non l’ha visto non può capire quanta pucciosità trasuda il telefilm e soprattutto il protagonista (e anche gli altri e Simon OMG piantala) e davvero la sensazione di shippare una coppia slash brontolando “quanto sarebbe bello che si mettessero assieme” e poi trovarsela, così, canon è *si commuove* meraviglioso. Ja, era la prima volta che mi succedeva (etero a parte).  
> Ah, questa molto probabilmente sarà la prima di una serie dal titolo non ancora deciso u-u
> 
> Ovviamente per capirci qualcosa dovreste conoscere un po' Twitter, in caso contrario sappiate: la parte in neretto è il nick, quella dopo la chiocciola "@" è il nome utente (che viene usato per il link alla pagina personale su twitter). Per citare/taggare qualcuno si usa scrivere il nome utente es. @Stilink_ilinski; quindi quando trovare il nome utente in un twitt chi scrive parla a chi ha citato e, boh... altro? Nope, non credo u-u
> 
>  
> 
> Ps. Il titolo? Beh, quello è colpa mia e di _Coco u-u (e approvato da Delfy22 che mi stava rotolando in giro quando glielo ho detto) e Evany Thyla non ti ho detto niete perché devi fare la brava Alpha e studiare, mia cara u-u (da che pulpito, eh? XD)

 

 

 **SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
Devo ancora capire come mi hanno incastrato a partecipare a una gara di nuoto  **#WTFH**  
  
 

 

  
**Scottie** @nonvogliostudiareee  
 **@Stilink_ilinski** XDD amico come al solito ti sei fregato da solo

**Isaac** @ricciolidorati  
 **@Stilink_ilinski** Beh Stiles continuavi a tirartela per quella volta

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@ricciolidorati** Ehi stavo solo ricordando come QUALCUNO debba ringraziarmi per avergli salvato la pellaccia  **#cosedanienteEH**

  
  
**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@ricciolidorati @nonvogliostudiareee** E se poi mi chiedono di entrare nella squadra di nuoto?  
  
 

 

  
**Isaac** @ricciolidorati  
 **@Stilink_ilinski**   **@nonvogliostudiareee** Non entrarci

 

**Scottie** @nonvogliostudiareee  
 **@Stilink_ilinski**   **@nonvogliostudiareee** Ahahah non credo XD E poi quale sarebbe il problema? Dici sempre che il nuoto è interessante

 

 

  
**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@ricciolidorati @nonvogliostudiareee** Non è il nuoto che è interessante, ma chi lo pratica  **#GENIO**  almeno ascoltami decentemente < . <

 

**Isaac** @ricciolidorati  
 **@Stilink_ilinski**   **@nonvogliostudiareee** Concordo (sul nuoto) per il resto è meglio non ascoltarti :P

 

 

  
**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@ricciolidorati @nonvogliostudiareee** Ucciditi. Anzi no ingurgita della strozzalupo.

  
  
/  
  
  
 **SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
OMG non trovo più il costume da bagno decente. E se poi vinco la gara mi fanno la foto? °A°  
  
 

 

  
**Sourwolf** @sonounlupomusone  
 **@Stilink_ilinski**  Non vedo perché dovresti porti la domanda, è improbabile che tu vinca.

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@sonounlupomusone** Beh, si dà il caso che il qui presente ‘è improbabile che vinca’ ti abbia salvato il culo dall’annegamento. NUOTANDO.

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@sonounlupomusone** e WOW hai usato twitter! Vado a controllare alla finestra che non ci sia un invasione aliena o zombie. **#StaArrivandoLaFineDelMondo**

  
  
**Cora Hale** @CoraLaLupa  
 **@sonounlupomusone** Ah! Alla fine hai ceduto.  **#THEPOWEROFSISTER**  
  
 

 

  
**Sourwolf** @sonounlupomusone  
 **@CoraLaLupa** Sta zitta.

  
  
**Sourwolf** @sonounlupomusone  
 **@Stilink_ilinski**  Che stai farneticando? Non esistono gli alieni.  
  
  
 **Sourwolf** @sonounlupomusone  
 **@CoraLaLupa** E cambiami questo stupido nome. Ora.  
  
  
 **SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@sonounlupomusone** Cosa per cui non puoi essere certo, comunqueee si chiama SARCASMO sai quella cosa che tu non hai mai visto prima di conoscermi.  
  
 

 

  
**Sourwolf** @sonounlupomusone  
 **@Stilink_ilinski**  Bei tempi.  
 

 

 

  
**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@sonounlupomusone** ODDIO  **@CoraLaLupa** cosa abbiamo creato?

 

**Cora Hale** @CoraLaLupa  
 **sonounlupomusone @Stilink_ilinski**  UN MOSTRO *va a controllare che suo fratello non sia un clone*  **#Fringefamale**

  
  
**Cora Hale** @CoraLaLupa  
 **@sonounlupomusone**... NO XD E poi non è stata solamente una mia idea  
  
 

 

  
**Sourwolf** @sonounlupomusone  
 **@Stilink_ilinski** STILES!

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@sonounlupomusone** Cosa? Perché dovrei essere io il complice di tua sorella?  **#malfidente**

 

**Sourwolf** @sonounlupomusone  
 **@Stilink_ilinski** Dimmelo tu. Chi altro potrebbe essere stato?

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@sonounlupomusone** Ehm… Peter?

 

**Sourwolf** @sonounlupomusone  
 **@Stilink_ilinski** E avrebbe messo ‘sourwolf’?

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@sonounlupomusone** Oh

 

  
**Scottie** @nonvogliostudiareee  
 **@sonounlupomusone @Stilink_ilinski** XDD amico ultimamente ti fai scoprire troppo spesso  **#LOL**

 

  
**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@sonounlupomusone @nonhovogliadistudiareee** Certo che sei un gran bel amico, eh. Non dovresti ridere delle disgrazie altrui, sai, non è per niente bello speci

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@sonounlupomusone @nonhovogliadistudiareee**  specialmente se sono le mie

 

**Scottie** @nonvogliostudiareee  
 **@sonounlupomusone @Stilink_ilinski** Come se tu non ridessi delle mie U.U

  
  
/  
  
  
 **Sourwolf** @sonounlupomusone   
 **@Stilink_ilinski** Cosa ci fai su una cosa come twitter se non riesci a stare dentro 140 caratteri?

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@sonounlupomusone** Non è una cosa si chiama social network, uomo di neanderthal. E poi basta twittare più  
volte.

 

**Sourwolf** @sonounlupomusone   
 **@Stilink_ilinski**  Dovrebbero mettere i limiti ai twitt. Ai tuoi in particolare.

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@sonounlupomusone** Wow, davvero devo controllare di non essere bloccato in un sogno, vado a controllare che la trottola cadi

 

**Sourwolf** @sonounlupomusone   
 **@Stilink_ilinski**?

**Scottie** @nonvogliostudiareee  
 **@sonounlupomusone @Stilink_ilinski** Ah niente si riferisce a un film da quando abbiamo visto Inception continua a girare con una trottola in tasca

**Sourwolf** @sonounlupomusone   
 **@Stilink_ilinski** Idiota.

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@sonounlupomusone** Non puoi capire! Per come finisce ti lascia l’angoscia e se fossimo anche noi bloccati in un sogno?

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@sonounlupomusone** Poi non sai nemmeno di cosa stiamo parlando…

 

**Sourwolf** @sonounlupomusone   
 **@Stilink_ilinski** Ho visto il film. Rimani comunque un idiota.

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@sonounlupomusone** OMG di che tipo di strozzalupo ti eri fatto per prestare attenzione a qualcosa di diverso dai quei mattoni che leggi?

 

**Sourwolf** @sonounlupomusone   
 **@Stilink_ilinski** Lo stava vedendo Cora. E leggere quei ‘mattoni’ ti renderebbe intelligente, Stiles.

**Cora Hale** @CoraLaLupa  
 **@sonounlupomusone @Stilink_ilinski** Come non dire “mi stavo annoiando a morte a leggere il mattone del momento”

 

**Sourwolf** @sonounlupomusone   
 **@Stilink_ilinski @CoraLaLupa** Lo stavo rileggendo.  
 

  
**Scottie** @nonvogliostudiareee  
 **@Stilink_ilinski @CoraLaLupa @sonounlupomusone @ricciolidorati @Cat-Eri @V_Boyd** Ehi potremmo fare una serata cinema!

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@nonhovogliadistudiareee @CoraLaLupa @sonounlupomusone @ricciolidorati @Cat-Eri @V_Boyd** Fico!

 

**Levatidallepalle** @Cat-Eri  
 **@Stilink_ilinski @CoraLaLupa @sonounlupomusone @ricciolidorati @nonhovogliadistudiareee @V_Boyd** Se è per vedere uno romantico no

 

**Scottie** @nonvogliostudiareee  
 **@Stilink_ilinski @CoraLaLupa @sonounlupomusone @ricciolidorati @Cat-Eri @V_Boyd** :(

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@nonhovogliadistudiareee @CoraLaLupa @sonounlupomusone @ricciolidorati @Cat-Eri @V_Boyd** Scott scordatelo

 

**Sourwolf** @sonounlupomusone  
 **@Stilink_ilinski @CoraLaLupa @nonvogliostudiareee @ricciolidorati @Cat-Eri @V_Boyd** No. E non osate pensare di appestarmi casa

  
  
/  
  
  
 **Scottie** @nonvogliostudiareee  
 **@hunter_princess** Ehi, vieni anche tu alla serata cinema? <3 Magari con  **@nonèunabellacombinazione** così Stiles è contento e mi lascia scegliere il film

 

**Ally_Argent** @hunter_princess  
 **@nonvogliostudiareee @nonèunabellacombinazione** Ne state organizzando una? Sarebbe bello =)

 

**Scottie** @nonvogliostudiareee  
 **@hunter_princess @nonèunabellacombinazione** Sì con il branco

 

**Lydia_Martin** @nonèunabellacombinazione  
 **@hunter_princess @nonvogliostudiareee** Assolutamente no. E non osare usarmi come contentino per quell’idiota.

 

**Scottie** @nonvogliostudiareee  
 **@hunter_princess @magnificamente_me** Dai, era così per dire ;)

  
  
/  
  
  
 **Cora_Hale** @CoraLaLupa  
 **@Stilink_ilinski @nonvogliostudiareee @ricciolidorati @Cat-Eri @V_Boyd** Sì O/ potreste venire da noi, tanto Der borbotta ma alla fine ne sarà felice  
 

 

  
**Isaac** @ricciolidorati  
 **@nonhovogliadistudiareee @CoraLaLupa @ricciolidorati @Cat-Eri @V_Boyd** Come sempre (ti consiglio di rifugiarti in camera prima che lo legga)

 

**Cora_Hale** @CoraLaLupa  
 **@ricciolidorati** Già fatto XD

 

**Cora_Hale** @CoraLaLupa  
 **@sonounlupomusone** Derek piantala di ringhiare!

 

**Sourwolf** @sonounlupomusone  
 **@CoraLaLupa** Seriamente? Mi stai scrivendo quando siamo entrambi in casa?

 

**Cora_Hale** @CoraLaLupa  
 **@sonounlupomusone** Sì u-u se devo complottare contro di te è meglio farlo al riparo

 

**Sourwolf** @sonounlupomusone  
 **@CoraLaLupa** Cora, frequenti troppo Stilinski per il tuo bene.

  
  
/  
  
  
 **Cora_Hale** @CoraLaLupa  
 **@Stilink_ilinski @nonvogliostudiareee @ricciolidorati @Cat-Eri @V_Boyd** Avete deciso cosa vedere?

 

**Scottie** @nonvogliostudiareee  
 **@Stilink_ilinski @CoraLaLupa @ricciolidorati @Cat-Eri @V_Boyd** Viene anche  **@hunter_princess**! =)

 

**Cora_Hale** @CoraLaLupa  
 **@Stilink_ilinski @nonvogliostudiareee @ricciolidorati @Cat-Eri @V_Boyd** Non è quello che avevo chiesto. idiota

 

**Levatidallepalle** @Cat-Eri  
 **@Stilink_ilinski @nonvogliostudiareee @ricciolidorati @CoraLaLupa**  Io e  **@V_Boyd** abbiamo trovato il film perfetto

 

**VerBoy** @V_Boyd  
 **@Stilink_ilinski @nonvogliostudiareee @ricciolidorati @CoraLaLupa @Cat-Eri** Non è un film, è un telefilm

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@CoraLaLupa** Perdona  **@nonvogliostudiareee**  a volte si dimentica che sei sorella di Derek XD

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@CoraLaLupa**   **@nonvogliostudiareee**  ODDIO se lo legge mi uccide!

**Cora_Hale** @CoraLaLupa  
 **@Stilink_ilinski @nonvogliostudiareee** Sì. E questa volta lo aiuterei

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@CoraLaLupa**   **@nonvogliostudiareee**  °A°

 

**Levatidallepalle** @Cat-Eri  
 **@Stilink_ilinski @nonvogliostudiareee @ricciolidorati @CoraLaLupa**   **@V_Boyd** quello che è

 

**Isaac** @ricciolidorati  
 **@nonhovogliadistudiareee @CoraLaLupa @ricciolidorati @Cat-Eri @V_Boyd** e sarebbe?

 

**Levatidallepalle** @Cat-Eri  
 **@Stilink_ilinski @nonvogliostudiareee @ricciolidorati @CoraLaLupa**   **@V_Boyd** una perfetta via di mezzo fra lo splatter, fantasy e Scott

 

**Scottie** @nonvogliostudiareee  
 **@Stilink_ilinski @CoraLaLupa @ricciolidorati @Cat-Eri @V_Boyd** Eh? Cosa centro???

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@nonvogliostudiareee @CoraLaLupa @ricciolidorati @Cat-Eri @V_Boyd** questa è geniale *batte cinque*

 

**Scottie** @nonvogliostudiareee  
 **@Stilink_ilinski @CoraLaLupa @ricciolidorati @Cat-Eri @V_Boyd** Daiii ragazzi, che volete dire?

 

**Ally_Argent** @hunter_princess  
 **@nonvogliostudiareee @Stilink_ilinski @CoraLaLupa @ricciolidorati @Cat-Eri @V_Boyd** Che sei romantico <3

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski

  
**@nonvogliostudiareee @CoraLaLupa @ricciolidorati @Cat-Eri @V_Boyd @hunterprincess** disgustamene romantico

 

**Levatidallepalle** @Cat-Eri  
 **@Stilink_ilinski @nonvogliostudiareee @ricciolidorati @CoraLaLupa**   **@V_Boyd @hunterprincess** esageratamente

 

**Sourwolf** @sonounlupomusone  
 **@Stilink_ilinski @nonvogliostudiareee @ricciolidorati @CoraLaLupa**   **@V_Boyd @hunterprincess** Decisamente troppo.

 

**Sourwolf** @sonounlupomusone  
 **@Stilink_ilinski @CoraLaLupa**  E, sul serio, credevate che non citandomi non avrei trovato questa conversazione?

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@CoraLaLupa @sonounlupomusone** Ops

 

**Cora_Hale** @CoraLaLupa  
 **@Stilink_ilinski @sonounlupomusone** Abbiamo tentato

  
  
**VerBoy** @V_Boyd  
 **@Stilink_ilinski @nonvogliostudiareee @ricciolidorati @CoraLaLupa @Cat-Eri @sonounlupomusone @hunterprincess** Game of Thrones

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@nonvogliostudiareee @CoraLaLupa @ricciolidorati @Cat-Eri @V_Boyd @sonounlupomusone @hunterprincess** Ehi, non è quella serie dove muoiono tutti?

 

**Sourwolf** @sonounlupomusone  
 **@Stilink_ilinski @nonvogliostudiareee @ricciolidorati @CoraLaLupa**   **@V_Boyd @hunterprincess**  Non tutti.

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@nonvogliostudiareee @CoraLaLupa @ricciolidorati @Cat-Eri @V_Boyd @sonounlupomusone @hunterprincess** La conosci? O.O

 

**Sourwolf** @sonounlupomusone  
 **@Stilink_ilinski @nonvogliostudiareee @ricciolidorati @CoraLaLupa**   **@V_Boyd @hunterprincess**  Ho letto i libri.

 

**Ally_Argent** @hunter_princess  
 **@nonvogliostudiareee @Stilink_ilinski @CoraLaLupa @ricciolidorati @Cat-Eri @V_Boyd** Anch’io, sono molto belli (e adoro Brienne)

 

**Sourwolf** @sonounlupomusone  
 **@Stilink_ilinski @nonvogliostudiareee @ricciolidorati @CoraLaLupa**   **@V_Boyd @hunterprincess**  È un bel personaggio

  
  
**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@Stilink_ilinski @nonvogliostudiareee @ricciolidorati @CoraLaLupa**   **@V_Boyd @hunterprincess**  Okay, quante pagine sono?  
  
  
 **Cora_Hale** @CoraLaLupa  
 **@Stilink_ilinski @nonvogliostudiareee @hunterprincess @Cat-Eri @V_Boyd @sonounlupomusone @hunterprincess** Non preoccuparti rientra nella categoria mattoni  **#nonèancoraunclone**  
  
  
 **SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@Stilink_ilinski @nonvogliostudiareee @ricciolidorati @CoraLaLupa**   **@V_Boyd @hunterprincess**  Meno male. Iniziavo a preoccuparmi  **#ROTFL**  
  
  
 **Sourwolf** @sonounlupomusone  
 **@Stilink_ilinski @CoraLaLupa**  Idioti.  
  
  
  
/  
  
  
  
 **Lydia_Martin** @nonèunabellacombinazione  
A leggere certe conversazioni mi chiedo come sono finita a frequentarli  **#WTFH**  
  
 

 

  
**Toglietemitutto** @magnificamente_me  
 **@magnificamente_me**  Mia cara, certe cose non dovresti chiedertele fanno male alla tua meravigliosa pelle

  
  
/  
  
  
 **Isaac** @ricciolidorati  
 **@nonhovogliadistudiareee @CoraLaLupa @sonounlupomusone @Cat-Eri @V_Boyd @hunter_princess** Se è un fantasy va bene basta che non sia troppo Scott  
  
 

 

  
**Scottie**  
@nonvogliostudiareee  **@Stilink_ilinski @CoraLaLupa @ricciolidorati @Cat-Eri @V_Boyd @sonounlupomusone @hunter_princess** Ancora? Smettetela, daii non sono così tanto romantico

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@Stilink_ilinski @nonvogliostudiareee @ricciolidorati @CoraLaLupa**   **@V_Boyd @hunterprincess**  Bella battuta, amico XD

 

**Scottie** @nonvogliostudiareee  
 **@Stilink_ilinski @CoraLaLupa @ricciolidorati @Cat-Eri @V_Boyd @sonounlupomusone @hunter_princess** -.-

 

**Ally_Argent** @hunter_princess  
 **@nonvogliostudiareee @Stilink_ilinski @CoraLaLupa @ricciolidorati @Cat-Eri @V_Boyd** *lo abbraccia*

 

**VerBoy** @V_Boyd  
 **@Stilink_ilinski @nonvogliostudiareee @ricciolidorati @CoraLaLupa @Cat-Eri @sonounlupomusone @hunterprincess** No, non è troppo Scott

 

**Isaac** @ricciolidorati  
 **@nonhovogliadistudiareee @CoraLaLupa @ricciolidorati @Cat-Eri @V_Boyd @sonounlupomusone @hunterprincess** Grande Boyd! X°D  **#battutedasegnarsi**

  
  
**/  
  
  
Levatidallepalle ** @Cat-Eri  
 **@V_Boyd** :*  
  
 

 

  
**VerBoy** @V_Boyd  
 **@Cat-Eri** E quello sarebbe…

 

**Levatidallepalle** @Cat-Eri  
 **@V_Boyd** un bacio ;)

 

**VerBoy** @V_Boyd  
 **@Cat-Eri** …

 

**Levatidallepalle** @Cat-Eri  
 **@V_Boyd** hai ragione è meglio dal vero. Arrivoooo

  
  
/  
  
  
 **Cora_Hale** @CoraLaLupa  
 **@Stilink_ilinski @nonvogliostudiareee @hunterprincess @Cat-Eri @V_Boyd @sonounlupomusone @hunterprincess** Allora è deciso!

 

**Isaac** @ricciolidorati  
 **@nonhovogliadistudiareee @CoraLaLupa @sonounlupomusone @Cat-Eri @V_Boyd @hunter_princess** Ok, da voi?

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@Stilink_ilinski @nonvogliostudiareee @ricciolidorati @CoraLaLupa**   **@V_Boyd @hunterprincess**  Dici da Derek e Cora?

 

**Isaac** @ricciolidorati  
 **@nonhovogliadistudiareee @CoraLaLupa @sonounlupomusone @Cat-Eri @V_Boyd @hunter_princess** Yep

 

**Sourwolf** @sonounlupomusone  
 **@Stilink_ilinski @nonvogliostudiareee @ricciolidorati @CoraLaLupa**   **@V_Boyd @hunterprincess**  Scordatevelo.

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@Stilink_ilinski @nonvogliostudiareee @ricciolidorati @CoraLaLupa**   **@V_Boyd @hunterprincess**  Daaaaiii non fare il lupo musoneee

 

**Cora_Hale** @CoraLaLupa  
 **@Stilink_ilinski @nonvogliostudiareee @hunterprincess @Cat-Eri @V_Boyd @sonounlupomusone @hunterprincess** Sììì!! A che ora facciamo?

 

**Levatidallepalle** @Cat-Eri  
 **@Stilink_ilinski @CoraLaLupa @ricciolidorati @Cat-Eri @V_Boyd @sonounlupomusone @hunter_princess** Cena e tv?

 

**Ally_Argent** @hunter_princess  
 **@nonvogliostudiareee @Stilink_ilinski @CoraLaLupa @ricciolidorati @Cat-Eri @V_Boyd** Per le otto? =)

 

**Scottie** @nonvogliostudiareee  
 **@Stilink_ilinski @CoraLaLupa @ricciolidorati @Cat-Eri @V_Boyd @sonounlupomusone @hunter_princess** Ti vengo a prendere!

 

 

  
**Cora_Hale** @CoraLaLupa  
 **@Stilink_ilinski @nonvogliostudiareee @hunterprincess @Cat-Eri @V_Boyd @sonounlupomusone @hunterprincess** Ok. Ovviamente non cucino.

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@Stilink_ilinski @nonvogliostudiareee @ricciolidorati @CoraLaLupa**   **@V_Boyd @hunterprincess**  Non te lo chiederebbe nessuno, fidati

 

**Isaac** @ricciolidorati  
 **@nonhovogliadistudiareee @CoraLaLupa @sonounlupomusone @Cat-Eri @V_Boyd @hunter_princess** Ci è bastata una volta XD

 

**Cora_Hale** @CoraLaLupa  
 **@Stilink_ilinski @nonvogliostudiareee @hunterprincess @Cat-Eri @V_Boyd @sonounlupomusone @hunterprincess** E non ho nessuna intenzione di ripetere l’esperienza

 

**Sourwolf** @sonounlupomusone  
 **@Stilink_ilinski @nonvogliostudiareee @ricciolidorati @CoraLaLupa**   **@V_Boyd @hunterprincess**  Nemmeno io.

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@Stilink_ilinski @nonvogliostudiareee @ricciolidorati @CoraLaLupa**   **@V_Boyd @hunterprincess**  Allora sei ancora vivo!

 

**Sourwolf** @sonounlupomusone  
 **@Stilink_ilinski @nonvogliostudiareee @ricciolidorati @CoraLaLupa**   **@V_Boyd @hunterprincess**  Sì…?

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@Stilink_ilinski @nonvogliostudiareee @ricciolidorati @CoraLaLupa**   **@V_Boyd @hunterprincess**  Non rispondevi più

 

**Sourwolf** @sonounlupomusone  
 **@Stilink_ilinski @nonvogliostudiareee @ricciolidorati @CoraLaLupa**   **@V_Boyd @hunterprincess**  Cercavo di ignorarvi

  
  
**Cora_Hale** @CoraLaLupa  
 **@Stilink_ilinski @nonvogliostudiareee @hunterprincess @Cat-Eri @V_Boyd @sonounlupomusone @hunterprincess** Bene. Domani alle otto da Derek, d’accordo?  
 

 

  
**Isaac** @ricciolidorati  
 **@nonhovogliadistudiareee @CoraLaLupa @sonounlupomusone @Cat-Eri @V_Boyd @hunter_princess** Yep

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@sonounlupomusone @nonvogliostudiareee @ricciolidorati @CoraLaLupa**   **@V_Boyd @hunterprincess** UoU

 

**Levatidallepalle** @Cat-Eri  
 **@Stilink_ilinski @CoraLaLupa @ricciolidorati @nonvogliostudiareee @sonounlupomusone @hunter_princess** Sì! Anche  **@V_Boyd**

 

**Scottie** @nonvogliostudiareee  
 **@Stilink_ilinski @CoraLaLupa @ricciolidorati @Cat-Eri @V_Boyd @sonounlupomusone** Ci saremo anche noi **@hunter_princess**

 

**Sourwolf** @sonounlupomusone  
 **@Stilink_ilinski @nonvogliostudiareee @ricciolidorati @CoraLaLupa @Cat-Eri**   **@V_Boyd @hunterprincess**  NO.

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@Stilink_ilinski @nonvogliostudiareee @ricciolidorati @sonounlupomusone @CoraLaLupa**   **@V_Boyd @hunterprincess** Su non fare il guasta feste!

 

**Sourwolf** @sonounlupomusone  
 **@Stilink_ilinski @nonvogliostudiareee @ricciolidorati @CoraLaLupa**   **@V_Boyd @Cat-Eri @hunterprincess**  Non ci sarà nessuna festa da guastare. Non vi aprirò la porta.

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@Stilink_ilinski @nonvogliostudiareee @sonounlupomusone @ricciolidorati @CoraLaLupa**   **@V_Boyd @hunterprincess** T_____T **#CATTIVO**

  
  
/  
  
  
 **Cora_Hale** @CoraLaLupa  
 **@Stilink_ilinski @nonvogliostudiareee @ricciolidorati @hunterprincess @Cat-Eri @V_Boyd @hunterprincess** Vi farò entrare io u-u


End file.
